


Doomed

by angelofthetrench



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miami AU. Rick punishes Summer for running away from him to a rival drug lord. He tortures her for three nights in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is not a squeal reading my other sumrick Miami AU fic, Your Dog, might help you better understand this story. This is a a really trigger heavy fic, so please be careful to read the warnings at the start of each chapter. I'm wubbalubbabullshit on tumblr if you wanna come sin with me there. <3
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink, needle torture, and unhealthy sumrick.

There was nothing but pain and darkness as Summer’s arms were twisted behind her back and a bag was thrown over her head. In her mind visions of gore and death still played out like a snuff film: the guards being murdered, blood splattering the walls, her current lover being beaten then having his brains blown out. She knew it was Rick and his men that had done this, they were coming to reclaim her. She had seen flashes of her grandfather’s face before she was captured, before she was lifted off her feet and carried away, struggling and screaming.

  
Was this going to be the end? Had she finally gone too far by sleeping with one of Rick’s enemies, by living with him, by giving him all the information she knew about her grandfather and the business? There was no way she would ever be forgiven for such a transgression. Would Rick finally put a bullet in her head?

 

These frantic thoughts vanished as she felt a needle in her arm and she gave a final, sorrowful scream before her body seized up and refused to move. It was only a matter of seconds before she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

When Summer awoke there still darkness, though she could breath freely, letting her know the bag had been removed. Her limbs began to come to life, tingling, regaining feeling, but though she tried she found she still couldn’t move them. Her arms were bound above her head, and her legs had been pulled apart, and were likewise restrained. It was then she realized, with a sense of horror, she was on a bed, and there was someone else in the room.

 

Summer could smell the cigarette smoke, she could see the small light from it in the corner of her eye, and she knew who it was from the scent alone. It was him. Rick. He had to have known she was awake, had to have heard her shifting in the darkness, but he was silent, and it made Summer’s heart quicken and her blood rush.

 

She tried to wait for him to act first, for him to say something, anything, but the minutes passed and he sat unmoving, taking long drags from his cigarette. It felt like hours had gone by, and Summer kept waiting for the sun to rise, but it didn’t come. She wouldn’t be able to take much more of this, her body was starting to ache, stretched as it was, and she was ready for whatever fate awaited her.

 

“Grandpa Rick, look, I’m really, really sorry,” He didn’t respond to her apology, didn’t flinch at the desperation in her voice, he simply took another pull from the cigarette, and in the silence of the room Summer could hear the paper being burned. After a moment he shifted, standing up and walking over to her, his movements painfully slow and controlled. Words continued to spill out of her mouth, an endless stream of ‘sorrys’ that she knew meant nothing to either of them, only falling silent when he reached the bed. Even in the darkness she could see his eyes, shining like a predator, examining her, devouring her. He bent forward until his face was only centimeters away, blowing the smoke into her eyes, and she coughed as it filled her lungs. “Baby doll, trust me. You aren’t sorry. Not yet.” His voice was a low rumble in his chest, causing Summer to tremble, and with flick of his wrist he put his cigarette out, right onto her exposed stomach. 

 

The pain was a white flash in her vision, and her scream filled the room. She could smell her own burning flesh, feel the bile rising in her throat from the scent, and she could sense him above her, unflinching. “You’re going to be paying for this for the rest of your life.” His voice was even, but Summer could sense the mirth in it.

 

The process was slow, agonizing. The waiting was the worse part, and Rick knew it. So he took his time with her, dragging his rough fingers against her stomach, her legs, her feet. He was silent, ignoring her pleas to be untied. She knew she couldn’t escape the torture, she had taken his beatings before. But those had somehow been easier to bare because she had been able to move and twist, allowing her body to bend into whatever pain he was inflicting. But now she was completely helpless, hardly able to lift her head to see what he removed from his jacket. There was a flash in the dark, something metallic catching the light, and Summer assumed it was Rick’s cigarette case. More burns? At this rate he would ruin her pretty body. No more dressing up as his princess, then. But he didn’t use his lighter, and there was no sound that proceeded the first needle being pressed into the the arch of her foot. A short yelp escaped her lips, and she tried to jerk her foot away, toes curling, but she was bound too tightly, and her leg could hardly move. “Grandpa Rick–” Another needle was shoved into her foot, this time into the pad of her large toe. Another shrill cry, which melted into nothing but whimpers. “Summer,” Rick chided, his fingers tracing the bottom of her foot, careful not to brush against the needles.  “Y-you know better. I know you’ve never gotten the pleasure of being in my bed, but you know what to call me when you’re there.”

 

“You’re sick, you’re fucking sick!” Summer knew she shouldn’t have retaliated, but she was already trapped, he was going to do whatever he pleased with her. There was no way to escape it, and the least she could do was continue to fight. She could see his smile waver for an instant, but then he slowly pushed another needle into her flesh. She tried to choke back her voice, but the pain kept growing, and she realized he was pushing the needle in deeper, and deeper. It was going in farther than any of the others, and she was suddenly terrified it would break through to the other side and impale her completely. She tried to steady herself, to hold some resolve, but she knew there was no escape. Maybe going down with a fight hadn’t been the smartest idea. Yet still she held firm, trying her hardest not to beg, to hold onto some dignity for as long as she could. But the pressure kept building, she could feel the thin sliver of metal penetrating her, ripping her foot in two. She couldn’t take anymore, she was terrified he would do permanent damage. “DADDY—please, please STOP!” Her voice was a high scream, so high it tore her throat, straining her vocal cords. But it worked, he stoped pushing, and all Summer could feel was the pain in her foot, shockingly isolated, a burning little center of blood and mangled flesh. She didn’t even notice that she was crying and drooling, that her foot was twitching uncontrollably.  “Good,” he said simply, flicking the needle, and Summer’s whole body jerked. “That’s what I like to hear.”

 

For a moment Summer had a glimmer of hope that they were done, but then the pain returned, this time in the opposite foot. “G-grand–” She began, but he suddenly pushed the needle in deeper, and she corrected herself, “Daddy, I thought–”

  
  
“Y-you thought wrong, baby girl. Are you really that stupid? Didn’t I just fucking tell you? You’re gonna be paying for this for the rest of your life,” Another needle, another sharp cry, “And we’re far from over for tonight.”

  
  
It seemed to last an eternity, him slowly pushing needles into her feet, her hands, her armpits. By the end of it Summer couldn’t feel, she’d become nothing but a crying, drooling mess, her skin twitching uncontrollably, still trying to find some way to shake the needles from her body. “Daddy…” She moaned pathetically, the word like acid on her tongue, deepening the pain and the hatred she had for him. She could see Rick smirking in the darkness, “It’s ok, I’m not going to leave you like this. Don’t you–don’t worry.” There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and a new panic overtook her as he began to undo every little thing he’d done to her, pulling out each needle one by one. She could feel her head shaking back and forth, a silent beg for him to just leave her, covered in thin metal spikes and little dribbles of blood. But she knew he wouldn’t show such mercy.

 

Each time a pin was pulled from her skin it was like a tiny little release. It took her breath away, pushed her further down, until she wasn’t in her body anymore, until she had sunk into the mattress. It seemed like the removal was shorter than the insertion, and she wondered it, in some way, he was being kind by working so quickly? He moved top to bottom, and it wasn’t long until he reached the final needle, the deepest one that had been shoved into the center of her foot. He could tell she was gone, lost in the pain of it all, forcing herself away to keep sane. But this was going to be the one that brought her back. As slowly as he had pushed it in he began to pull it back out, chuckling to himself as he heard her gasp, sucking in air as if she had been drowning. Unintelligible gargles and whimpers tumbled from her lips, her body going rigid as she stammered and moaned almost lewdly. “That’s it Summer,” Rick almost seemed to mock, “I want you to feel it all, every little bit. D-didn’t really think I’d let you slip out of this, did you? That I wouldn’t bring you back?” Summer was trying hard to return to that place, melting into the mattress, vanishing, but it became impossible as he began to push the needle back in, reopening the warm wound. Her head rolled, spun, everything became too clear and vivid, the world was in focus again and her entire being was fixated around that one little needle that was destroying her. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her throat tightened, choking on her own unspoken words, struggling to find a focal point, unable to remind herself to breath, just breath.

 

Then it was over, he pulled the needle out completely, and everything was suddenly so… calm. She felt her breath evening out, the world softening, before another sob washed over her. There came a light pressure on her foot, something soft, and she realized Rick was kissing her. Her toes curled and she closed her eyes, hating the gentleness of it, the tenderness of his thin lips against her broken skin. The way it soothed her and calmed her like she was a little girl and he was kissing her better. After a few seconds he pulled away, and she opened her eyes once more, observing his silhouette in the darkness. “Go to bed, princess.” He said sweetly, his hand reaching out to brush a few stray tears away. 

 

Then he was gone, vanishing from the room, and the darkness overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape, gang rape, noncon, orgasm denial, violence, torture, daddy kink, super unhealthy sumrick.

Summer slept through the entire day, though when she woke she did not realize this. Everything was dark again, and she wondered if it was still the same night. Her limbs were aching unbearably now, a deep soreness had settled into the tissues from having being bound for so long. She weakly tried to pull at the ropes, to loosen them from the bedposts, but it was useless. She glanced around the room as best she could, noticing that this time she was alone upon waking. And so the minutes passed, with nothing for her to focus on except the still stinging wounds from the previous day and the sickening memories that accompanied them.

 

At last the door opened and the overhead light flickered on, whiting out her vision, blinding her completely. For a moment she was disoriented, reliant only on sound, and she heard that there were more than one set of footsteps entering the bedroom.

 

Her first hope was that is was Morty, that he had found out she was home and he was here to save her. But she should have known better.  He was the one that told her she needed to behaved after Rick beat her, he was the one that threatened her life when he thought she had a crush on their grandfather. Her baby brother was every bit as depraved as Rick.

 

The room slowly came into focus, everything washed in yellow, and she could see Rick flanked by his four bodyguards. They were the same men that had captured her the previous night. She didn’t know any of their names, but she could swear she had seen their faces in the crowds when she was on her way to school or roaming around the city with her friends, and a sinking feeling settled in her stomach.   
  
Rick stepped forward, an even smile on his lips. “Summer, I’m sure you recognize these fine gentlemen,” he began, motioning to the large men on either side of him. “T-they’ve dragged your sorry, junky ass back to me twice now. It’s about, I think it’s about time you paid them back.”

 

“What the fuck are you suggesting Gra–” she stopped herself before she could make the same mistake she had the previous night. Though she refused to correct it by using his _other_ name. “You, you’re  being rude, Summer. Maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap.” Rick jests, and she can tell how much he was enjoying this. One of the men chuckled, daring to speak , “Don’t worry boss. We’ll clean her mouth out for ya.”

 

No….no…Rick wasn’t– he couldn’t. After calling her a slut, a whore, for murdering all her lovers, he was going to let these men touch her. But the depth of Rick’s curtly never ceased to shock her, and as the men approached she knew it was true, knew what was to come.

 

Rick moved to sit in his chair, smoking a cigarette and pouring himself a whiskey as the men ripped off her skirt, tore open her shirt, and she screamed, “PLEASE! Ric—Daddy, God, please you can’t you can’t let them–” But he only smiled, and raised the glass up to her in a toast.

 

The tears were already flowing from her eyes as she recalled it was still impossible to close her legs, to move her hands to push the wolves away. She was trapped, helpless, spread out before them, and she realized with horror these tortures were not random. He had planned them, it was all calculated, and the thought made her scream. “Sh, baby girl,” Rick cooed from his seat, taking a sip of his drink, “Be a good girl. You, you earned this.”

 

A man shoved his cock into her open mouth, hissing a threat, “Bite it and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Summer could only whimper, choking and gagging as he slammed into her mouth. He tasted of sweat and urine, and the scent of him filled her nose and mouth completely, mixing with the bile rising at the back of her throat with each thrust.

 

All of them were already hard, it was obvious they had been ordered to prepare before hand, and the thought made Summer cry harder as she gagged around the man violating her mouth. Another one began touching her slit, rubbing his fingers in between her lips, teasing her clit, and her hips jerked wildly, rose off the bed, desperate to pull away. She heard them laughing above her as they made disgusting comments on her shame: Oh, baby girl is already wet for us, look at her wiggling those hips, she’s begging for it, damn her mouth it nice and wet, she’s sucking me right in. She tried to drown them out with her screams, refusing to hear them, praying someone, anyone would come save her. But she was alone in this world, all she had was Morty and Rick, and one of them was too blinded by love to care about her, and the other was the one inflicting this torment. She was nothing.

 

When the first man pushed inside of her it felt like she was being ripped in two. She had never felt like this before, not even during her first time. It _hurt_ on such a deep level. Physically, emotionally, mentally, it was killing everything inside of her. She began to thrash wildly then, shaking her head with the man still inside her mouth, lifting her body off the bed from the sheer force of her pulling against the restraints. The man that was fucking her mouth pulled out and she screamed in earnest, her voice already raspy from the abuse. Then there came a sharp slap to her face that threw her head to the side, silencing her for a moment. But the other man, the one ripping her in two, continued moving, fucking her, and her voice returned as she shrieked again. Another slap and her head began spinning, but she screamed on. Another slap, and her teeth collide with the inside of her cheek and lip, causing her to bleed, causing her screams to melt back into sobs while the cock was shoved into her mouth again. She was vaguely aware of Rick chuckling in the corner, sipping his whiskey, watching as his little girl was destroyed.

 

The man taking her pussy began to move more erratically; she realized with horror he was getting close, and he showed no sign of pulling out. She screamed through the thickness in her mouth, but the sound was muddied, unintelligible. With a few more painful thrusts the man moaned, throwing his head back as he came inside of her.

 

They all took their turns, first in her mouth, then in her pussy. They fucked her until she couldn’t move anymore, until she could no longer cry, until she became completely still except for them thrusting into her. She couldn’t even think enough to feel broken, she was just basic instinct, coughing around their cocks, twitching as they violated her insides. It felt like she had been there for years, like she had turned into a living corpse. 

Then it was over, she heard the men zipping up their pants, laughing and talking amongst each other. She wanted them to go away, to leave her naked and bleeding and blissfully alone. But they lingered, and she realized Rick had moved over to sit next to her on the bed. “Now Summer,” He said, brushing her hair back from her eyes, “What d-do you say to these men after they did you such a big favor?”

 

No.

 

She thought she was gone, that she couldn’t cry anymore, but another sob tore through her. She could feel the blood and semen slipping out of her, and she had to thank these men for it. It was the only way to get them to leave, if she didn’t do it she knew they would be back, they would fuck more manners into her. Through her tears she spoke, her voice raw, unrecognizable to her own ears, “T-thank you…” One of the men laughed at her and replied, “No problem, sweet cheeks.” They all joined in the laughter then, and she had to turn her head away. She heard them leaving, one by one, still talking about how sweet her cunt was and asking each other if they wanted to grab a drink to celebrate. The door slammed shut, and she was left alone with Rick, her body still shaking with silent sobs.

 

“D-don’t try to act like you’re a victim,” Rick said as he reached his hand down to the battered place between her legs. He slipped a finger inside and her eyes widened in horror. She was raw, and his touch was so gentle it killed her. “You’re still so, you’re soaking wet, Summer. You can cry all you want,” He curled his finger inside of her and the air left her lungs. She could feel everything too clearly, every movement, and she wished she could crawl out of her own body. “But it’s pretty obvious you enjoyed every second of it.” She tried to protest, to make a sound, but her throat was burning and tight, and it hurt to speak. Talking back would only make it worse anyways. She was starting to submit to him, if only because she was too exhausted to fight back.

 

He pushed another finger inside of her and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She didn’t want to cry anymore, she wasn’t even sure how she still could, how there were any tears left. His thumb began to press into her clit, rolling it, and her body arched of it’s own accord, trembling, and at last she found words, but she could only manage a whisper, “No, no…no…” He curled his fingers inside of her again, pressing into that spot, thrusting in and out, rubbing it, and her whole body seemed to be convulsing. She was so sensitive, there was so much pain, but somehow he drew pleasure out of it, somehow he was able to make her body betray her. He pulled out suddenly and she whined, she _cried_ at the absence, and she realized her eyes had been shut. She risked opening them, and regretted it as once as she saw him bring his fingers to his lips to taste her blood and the other men’s filth. He looked like a cat with cream, devouring the fluids, and she wanted to vomit. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, baby,” He scolded with an undercurrent of laughter in his voice. “You know you’ve been wanting this. As many times as you threw yourself at me, how y-you got on your hands and knees and begged me to touch you,” It was true, all of it, and she hated herself for ever desiring something so perverse. “ And I’m finally giving it to you.” He pushed his fingers back inside, his thumb returning to her clit, and she was crying in earnest now, hating how her hips twisted, trying to pull him deeper, trying to get more. She wanted to scream at her own body, tell it to stop, please, stop. She was so damaged, he was irritating the already inflamed flesh, the callouses on his fingers pressing into her g-post, pushing her, forcing her towards orgasm. She didn’t want to come from this, she didn’t want this pleasure, not from him, not like this. Her whole body was throbbing, her sobs turned into moans and whines, whispered pleas to stop and to keep going, her legs were trying to spread themselves wider while her hands were struggling to break free so she could push him away. She was close, so close, just one more flick of his fingers and–

 

It all stopped. He removed his fingers and her walls fluttered, trying to clutch onto something, anything, desperate for a release. But all stimulation ceased. She was left with her hips thrusting into the air and her face burning from shame. She hadn’t wanted to come for him, but this was so much worse, her body trembling and begging for his touch. “Da-d-addy,” She wheezed out, sniffling, snot dripping from her nose, drool spilling down her lips, her eyes heavy and painful from her own salty tears. “I know, baby girl, I know,” He said calmly, touching her face with his dirtied hand, smearing her own fluids onto her. Then he slowly pushed his fingers into her mouth, making her taste it, as if he knew it would linger on her tongue forever, as if he knew she would wake up from nightmares with it still in her mouth. He pushed his fingers deeper, feeling the way her throat tightened around the digits before at last removing them, letting her breath again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips burning like a brand, and he whispered, “Good night, princess. Sweet dreams.”

 

He left her as before, tied to the bed and alone. She passed out from exhaustion, waking only when the nightmares came, blending with reality and fresh memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, I hope you all enjoy!  
> Warnings: Tooth extraction, mind break/stockholm syndrome, super unhealthy sumrick

When Rick came to her the final night Summer wasn’t sure if she was awake or still dreaming, and all she could do was moan at his silhouette, sounding like a trapped animal. She tried to pull at the restrains, but she could hardly even move her limbs by that point. “I know, baby girl.” He said sweetly, moving to sit down in the same place he had the previous night, when he had tortured her with those long slender fingers. She could still taste the filth in her mouth, and she was suddenly hyper aware that she was naked and shivering, the blankets below her stained with piss, cum, and sweat. She didn’t care anymore though, she just wanted to be untied. 

 

She just wanted to die.

 

Suddenly his hands were on her face, so gentle they burned, brushing away the dried tears and spit. “Don’t worry, it’s, it’s almost over.” He promised as he reached into his coat, and she shuddered as she imagined the horrors he was going to bring forth. He pulled out an instrument made of thin twisting metal. A bite block.

 

“Open.”

 

She obeyed without thought, jaw slacking, allowing him to push the metal contraption into her warm mouth. The cold of it stung her as he began to twist the lever, causing the instrument to push her mouth open as far as it would stretch. She felt like the tender flesh at the corners of her mouth would rip, that her head would be split in two. But she didn’t struggle, she didn’t care. Let him do whatever he pleased, so long as it freed her in one way or another. 

 

Once her mouth was secured Rick pulled out a pair of pliers, and against her will Summer’s body began trembling, shaking like a little leaf in a storm. He smiled reassuringly above her. “It, It’ll be quick, princess. Don’t worry,” He cooed as he positioned the pliers inside of her mouth. She felt the metal against her cheek and tongue, clamping down on her bottom tooth, the one farthest from her lips. No one would be able to tell it was missing– even now he was thinking of his own vanity.

 

“Y-you need a permanent reminder that you belong to me.” He said, and just then the pain came twisting, turning, pulling, rattling her mind. She screamed around his hands and the tool, tried to shut her mouth, but the metal held firm and she was trapped. She could hear her gums ripping, hear the squishing sound as the blood boiled forth from the broken skin. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, the pain firing a million neurons in her brain. And then she was gone, lost into a blissful darkness.

 

Summer awoke to the metal bit still in her mouth, and her entire jaw was screaming. Rick was still working, his fingers inside her mouth, and her tongue shifted as she tried to talk, though it only manged to gently brushing against his thumb. He looked over to her, smiling, and she felt a sharp pain in the bleeding void where her tooth had once been. “I’m stitching you up, baby. We wanna make sure you heal properly.” His voice was so soft and sweet, like honey, and she moaned at the horrible kindness. She could feel the skin tightening, he was making the knot, and a few more tears managed to escape her painfully dry eyes. She was so weak, and suddenly she realized all she wanted was a glass of water. She didn’t care if she was ever untied from this bed, she just wanted something to cool her painfully tight throat.

 

There was a small sound as the scissors cut the thread, and Rick removed his hands from her mouth. He loosened the bite block before removing it, and her jaw slackened, though she found she could not close it completely. Rick reached out and brushed away some of the blood and saliva that pooled around her mouth, his eyes looking so soft in the darkness. When his fingers roamed over her lips she found herself kissing them submissively, heart tightening as he smiled approvingly above her.

 

It was as if a fog had settled over her, protecting her, and she was only vaguely aware of him cutting her restraints. Her limbs felt useless and numb, they no longer ached. She didn’t even try to move them, she allowed Rick to take control, crying out softly as he brought her hands down to her sides. She felt as if her joints no longer existed, as if moving them was the most unnatural thing in the world, and the only thing that comforted her was the gentle shushing sounds that came from her tormentor and her liberator. Her body was shifted, and she felt strong arms around her as she was lifted up, her head resting against his chest, conscious of his heartbeat.

 

She felt so small in his arms, so naked, and he suddenly seemed like some cruel, beautiful god. She felt like nothing then, she was empty, just a tiny little insect, and the thought wracked her body with dry sobs. She was vaguely aware of him kissing the top of her head, whispering sweet little nothings into her hair, and it only made it all the worse. She closed her eyes, drawing close to him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

  
When he set her down in a chair she tried to move, tried to reach out to him. It was a silent plea for that warmth to return, for him to keep her safe and not hurt her again. But the attempted movement caused her to moan in agony, and he told her to stay still before gently stroking he hair, promising he would be back in a moment. So Summer slumped against the chair, her empty eyes looking down into her naked lap, seeing but not processing the dried blood on her thighs. She could hear water flowing, the bath filling, and the soft scent of lavender wafted in from the bathroom, pushing her further into that eerie calmness. In a matter of minutes he was back at her side, a small crystal cup in his hand. It was filled with water, and she found herself licking her lips, her tongue dry and heavy, offering no relief.

 

One hand cradled her cheek as the other brought the cup to her lips, and she moaned as the water slid down her aching throat. She was hungry for it, she tried to get more, but Rick pulled it away with a gentle _tut-tut_. “Just a little, baby girl. You need to pace yourself or you’ll get sick.” All she could do was make a soft sound of understanding, and he was gone again, leaving her to sink further into the chair. The water in the bathroom was turned off before he returned, lifting her up, carrying her into the bright room.

 

The light almost blinded her, and she curled in his arms, her hands trying and failing to move up to her face, to try and block more of it out. She could hear him chuckle at her failed attempts, at her sloppy motions, but the laugh was almost comforting now. He suddenly seemed so good, so kind, as if the last three days hadn’t happened, and it frightened something deep inside of her. 

 

Rick slowly lowered her into the water and the heat eased her aching joints as the bubbles enveloped her. At last she was able to open her eyes and she was thankful to see he hadn’t left her. He was rolling up his sleeves, kneeling down by the tub, and suddenly he seemed like the man from so long ago. The man that had brought her little candies, that had held her up to the sky, that was her grandfather and not her abuser. The image broke her heart.

 

He used a washcloth to clean her, starting with her face, wiping away the blood, snot, and tears. Summer screwed her eyes shut to prevent soap from getting in them, shivering as she felt the washcloth move over her cheeks and lips, then finally down her chin and throat. She felt like she was being reborn, and her eyes fluttered open, focusing on his chest. She loved watching the rise and fall of it, the way the buttons of his shirt shone in the light, and without thinking she reached out, her arm shaking, to touch one of them. Her fingers fumbled around the little circle, wetting the shirt, and for a moment she froze, worried she had made a mistake. But Rick continued to bathe her, and she felt more secure in her actions as she continued to play with the clasp, gently stroking his chest through the fabric.

 

The washcloth roamed over her breasts and down her stomach, but she didn’t flinch. She felt as if she truly belonged to him now, and she was content to sit there, grateful that he allowed her to touch him, grateful that he washed away all the hurt he had caused. That peace remained until his hand roamed lower, in between her thighs, and a high pitched whimper escaped her. She clutched tighter onto his shirt, her eyes wide and apologetic, wondering if she’d reverted her own progress. But he was smiling gently, reassuringly, he understood she was still hurt. “Shh, baby, you gotta, you gotta let me clean you.” She held onto him desperately, legs shaking as she opened them beneath the water, eyes looking up to see him smile. He gently brought the rag to the sensitive skin, grinning as he heard her moan and saw her flinch, though she forced her legs to remain spread.

  
“A-are you going to be a good girl, Summer? Are you going listen to me from now on? Follow my rules?”

  
Summer felt her head nodding to his words before she could even speak. “Yes, daddy…I’m sorry. I’ll…I’ll be good from now on.”

 

She could feel Rick smiling at her as his hand reached up to take her by the chin. He lifted her face up and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to her lips that sent a wave of electricity through her body. She clung tighter to him, knowing she was doomed. Even if he let her go, even if he died, she knew she would never be able to escape his world. And she no longer wanted to.


End file.
